The Final Assignment
by The Lonely Dark Princess Frost
Summary: They've always said the hardest choices were never the easiest choices. Skyla's choice was definitely going to be a hard one. Just when things were starting to settle down and getting to normal, life threw a wrench in the gears.
1. Chapter 1

~Flashback~

Wesker climbed into the dark bedroom and scanned the room. He saw the small figure laying on the bed, and a smirk crosses his features. He quietly walked towards the bed and lifted the little figure up.

"Daddy?" A small voice yawned.

"No, go back to sleep. Your father asked me to bring you to him," Wesker replied to the small child.

"Mr. Wesker?" She looked up at him.

"Shh," Wesker said dropping a note on the floor.

He walked towards the bedroom door and quietly made his way out of the house. He walked to the back seat of a black car and laid the child down. He circled to the driver seat speeding off.

 _Chris stared Skyla in the eyes; she was wearing a white wedding gown smiling brightly at him. A pale hand quickly shot through her back coming out of her chest and blood was spilling out from under the white dress quickly, her color faded and her breathing slowing down from the loss of blood. She fell forward to her knees from the weakness of the blood loss, Chris looked down at her panicked not knowing what to do, he bent down and lifted her back up he placed his hand on her cheek noting how cold it already was.  
_ _  
_ _"Chris, I'm sorry," she said placing her hand over his.  
_ _  
_ _Wesker's laugh rang through the air.  
_  
Chris' eyes flew open, and he shot up in the bed, he looked around the room in alarm breathing heavily. He looked over to see Skyla lying on her stomach sound asleep, safe. He bent down placing a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes popped open, and she looked up at him with concern.

"Another nightmare?" She asked sitting up bringing the sheet up with her.

He nodded and sighed placing a hand on his head. She was getting used to waking up with him in the middle of the night, although it was getting more frequent.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, but I just needed to know you were really there and okay," he told her.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Skyla said laying her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her; the moonlight came in through the window and hit her shoulder just right shining on the scar from where she was shot by Wesker. He frowned, he brought his hand up and ran over the offending tissue and ran his thumb over it. Skyla brought her hand up to his cheek and pulled his face gently over, leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you," She said as she pulled back.

Chris' lips twitched into a small smile. He lied back down, pulling her down with him, so her head was on his chest.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked rubbing his arm.

He shook his head and ran his fingers down her back.

"I want you to stay back from the mission that is coming up," he told her.

She sat up and glared at him, huffing in frustration, she got up pulling the sheet with her.

"Chris, you agreed; after what happened with the mission with Piers and if I agreed to your terms you agreed I could come on this mission," Skyla stared down at him.

Chris sat up and stared at her before closing his eyes.

"I feel like I just got you back, and things have just got back to normal," Chris replied quietly.

She sat on the edge of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"It's been 3 months," Skyla replied reaching for his hand.

"I just don't want to lose you again," he said quietly.

"You're not going to; I promised you forever didn't I?" She said squeezing his hand.

"It felt so real," he frowned.

She crawled across the bed and into his lap.

"Tell me about it," she asked.

"I can't, it will be like reliving it all over again," he said kissing her forehead.

He sighed and lifted her up gently and got out of the bed. She stared at him concerned.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to the gym and then head to HQ; I'll see you later in the morning?" He asked.

She looked at him sadly but nodded. She laid down and stared at the ceiling hearing the water running in. She rolled back onto her stomach and fell asleep. Chris came out of the bathroom and checked in on her one last time before heading to the gym. Skyla got up a couple hours later not in the best mood but showered and headed to the kitchen. She went to make a cup of coffee but discovered they were out, she sighed and finished getting ready and headed to HQ begrudgingly. When she got there, she sat at her desk and sat there massaged head.

Piers passed by her desk but didn't he glance at her. He had been acting funny, he had been avoiding her, and when he was around her, he wasn't acting himself. She sighed in frustration but started on her paperwork she was behind on.

"Hey, can we talk?" A voice asked from beside of her causing her to jump.

She looked up to see Piers standing beside of her looking at her; she stared at him and shrugged.

"There's that new coffee place that opened up, and I figured we could go get some coffee," He asked nervously.

"Sure Piers, I'm going to stop and check on Chris real quick. Meet me in my car, and I'll let you drive," She replied tossing him the keys.

He nodded and walked towards the entrance. She logged out of her computer and walked to Chris' office. She tapped softly on his door. He didn't look any better than he did that morning before he left which caused her to frown; he looked up and waved her in.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a lot of paperwork. I was hoping when I took this position I wouldn't be behind the desk so much," Chris replied.

She smiled softly at him.

"Hey Piers wanted to get some coffee, I guess he's not avoiding me anymore. Want to come with us?" Skyla asked.

He shook his head and gestured to all the paperwork, she sighed and nodded.

"Want me to bring you back anything; something to eat maybe?" She asked smiling.

"Coffee is fine," he replied looking up at her gratefully.

She nodded and walked out heading to meet Piers. He was leaning against her car waiting.

"You could have got in and started it, it's hot out here," She replied.

"I just got here," he shrugged getting in.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them during the car ride. This was driving her crazy; the two of them were so close. Was he upset because she came back? Once they got inside and ordered their coffees, Piers found them a seat by a window. He stared out the window before she sighed frustrated and asked.

"Piers did I do something to upset you?" Skyla asked.

Piers looked at her taken aback and shook his head.

"I didn't want to say anything, but ever since I came back, I've felt different. I didn't know how or how to explain it," he replied not turning to look at her.

She stared at him concerned, after a minute she put a hand on his arm. He jumped like she had shocked him.

"Piers, you know you can tell me anything right? I am here for you, I've always been here for you no matter what," She replied.

He stared out the window and nodded finally he turned and looked at her.

"You know when you kept telling to go after Chris while you were gone? Especially after I had kissed him when I was drunk," he asked.

Skyla nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't feel anything, I haven't felt an attraction to him for a while," he continued.

She put her coffee down and stared at him for a moment.

"So your crush on him faded, so you've been avoiding me?" Skyla asked sounding hurt pulling her hand back.

"It wasn't only him Skyla, I didn't feel an attraction to any male," Piers replied.

"So none of the other guys at HQ are cute," she shrugged.

He licked lips and shook his head staring at her.

"That's not what I saying. I needed time to figure out what was happening to me," he replied looking back out the window.

"So I take it now that you're talking to me you've figured it out," she replied.

He sighed not looking at her but nodded.

"Care to enlighten me? Like I said before Piers, you can tell me anything. It won't leave here," Skyla replied.

He sighed and took another sip of his coffee; he looked down at his hands.

"I can't do this," he said getting up and walking towards the door.

Skyla frowned; she got up and followed him. Piers was standing outside of the coffee shop looking like he was about to have a panic attack. Skyla stood right in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You can't do what? You can't talk to me? Remember, this is a no judgment zone," She smiled at him.

"It's not you that I am afraid of, well maybe a little but more the wrath of Chris," Piers said.

"Would you just spit it out?" Skyla said starting to get frustrated with him.

Piers stared at her for a minute; before he took a step towards her placing a hand gently on the side her neck, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyla pulled back and stared at Piers in confusion.

"Piers," She started after staring at him and analyzing him.

"Don't, I know what you're going to say," Piers said looking away.

"I'm so confused by this, but you understand that can't happen again," Skyla said looking at him sadly.

He took a step back from her but didn't drop his arm. She gave a soft smile.

"We better get back to HQ, I'm going to run back inside and get some to go coffees, want one?" Skyla said to him.

Piers shrugged and leaned against the window. Skyla walked inside and ordered; while she waited, she turned and stared at Piers through the window. She put her fingers to her lips, thinking about what just happened.

"Miss, your coffees are ready," the barista said to her trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, thank you," she replied putting the cups in a drink holder and carrying them out.

She gave Piers a small smile and pulled out the coffee she got him. Skyla drove back to HQ; Piers stared out the window lost in thought. As soon as she pulled into a parking spot he got out of the car.

"Damn it," Skyla said watching him walk away.

She put the car in park and got out; grabbing the coffee she got for Chris and walked inside. She made her way to his office and stuck her head in.

"Hey," she said getting his attention.

Chris looked and gave her a small smile. She placed the coffee in front of him, turning and walking out before he had a chance to question her. He frowned but didn't press it. Skyla walked towards her desk with her phone in hand, when she got to her desk she slammed it down, flinching when she heard the familiar cracking sound.

"Shiiiiiit," she said as she picked it up and looked at her screen.

She sat down and started working trying to take her mind off of the morning's events. Her phone pinged, and she sighed in frustration. She put it in her purse since she couldn't do anything with it.

'Hope it's not too important,' she thought.

Couple hours went by, she was pretty engrossed in her work; so much so that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Are you mad at me?" A voice sounded behind her a few minutes.

She turned to face Chris and stared at him before it dawned on her, and she glanced at her bag.

"You tried texting me?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied looking at her confused.

She reached into her bag and handed him her phone. Chris looked down at her phone and groaned.

"Really Skyla?" He asked handing her the phone back.

She smirked innocently and shrugged causing him to shake his head.

"Did you need something?" She asked changing the subject.

Chris looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck causing Skyla to roll her eyes.

"You got to stay late, which is why you thought I was mad," she said looking up at him.

"Apparently there are some meetings I have to attend that I can't get out of, not sure when I am getting home either," he replied.

She stood up and pouted.

"I guess I'll have to deal with Piers on my own then," she sighed. 

Chris rolled his eyes at her dramatics before he turned towards his office, before his walked office he turned his head over his shoulder.

"Go get your phone taken care of," he told her sternly walking back towards his office.

Skyla sighed and shut down her computer; she got up and made her way over to Piers' desk.

"Hey," he said glancing up at her briefly.

"I think we should talk about earlier," she replied.

He turned back to his computer but nodded.

"Yeah, but not here, we don't need rumors running around," Piers replied.

"How about at home then, since you don't have a reason to avoid me anymore," Skyla replied with a smile.

"Okay," he replied not looking up from his monitor.

"See you at home then," she said heading out of HQ to go deal with the phone situation. 

She was glad Piers agreed to sit down and talk to her because she knew this needed to be dealt with. The tension between her and Piers was static, and it needed to before the mission that was coming up.

When Piers got to the apartment, Skyla was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He stood there for a minute watching her. Skyla turned to see Piers and smirked; he nodded and headed to his room to put his bag down. Skyla was setting two places when he came out.

"Only two places? What about Chris?" Piers asked.

"Just us tonight," she replied.

They ate in awkward silence when they were done Piers cleared the table and washed the dishes. When he turned around Skyla was sitting on the counter staring at him biting her lip. He closed the distance he ran his thumb across her bottom lip releasing from her teeth causing him to suck in his breath from the want; she sighed and laid her forehead onto his chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier, and about avoiding you," he said placing his chin on her head.

"It's time to talk, let's head into the living room," she said quietly.

Piers sighed and pulled back walked towards the living room and sat on the couch. Skyla followed him; she hopped over the back of the sofa and sat beside Piers. He stared at her and smirked.

"You act so immaturely sometimes," he said to her.

"You still love me, and you're only a few months older than me I would like to add," she replied laying her head on his shoulder.

Piers face went straight and sat, so he was facing her.

"Piers, when you did you, start feeling this way?" she finally asked turning towards him.

Piers watched her for a moment as she brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on top of her knees staring at him waiting for his answer.

"Honestly, I think it was that mission when it was Chris, me, you, and Leon fighting Wesker. But it took me a while to realize it. I think I started realizing it at the ball, especially when Leon called me telling me about the wreck; my heart sank. I thought it was because of how close we were, but now I realize that is not why," he said looking at the floor.

"God, I'm so sorry Piers. I've been a horrible friend since you been back," Skyla replied scooting closer to him.

Piers shook his head looking back up at her.

"No, I had no idea. How could you have known? You also had a lot going on. Don't blame yourself," Piers frowned at her.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Piers stiffened at first but relaxed and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"I wish things were different Piers, I really do. Like this was a different universe, and I had met you first," Skyla said quietly.

"Stop," Piers replied laying his head on hers.

Skyla was the first to move; she pulled back slowly from the embrace and grabbed the remote.

"So what movie?" She asked.

"Put whatever on," he replied relaxing back into the couch. 

She found a movie on Netflix and relaxed again on the couch. Halfway through the film, she started to get tired and laid against Piers. Skyla felt her eyes growing heavy and couldn't fight the sleep anymore. Piers laughed out loud to something in the movie. He looked down at her and ran his hand over her cheek. He adjusted, so they were both comfortable, but within a couple of minutes, they had both fallen asleep. Around 1 in the morning Chris came home long after the movie was over. He found Skyla's face buried into Piers' ribs with his arm around her.

"Looks like they made up," Chris sighed quietly to himself.

Chris gently moved Piers' arm and started to lift Skyla up off of him; causing Piers eyes to shoot open in a panic.

"Sorry just trying to get her off of you, didn't look like you were comfortable," Chris whispered.

Piers nodded, Chris adjusted, and Piers grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He looked back towards Chris and nodded and headed towards his room quietly shutting his door. Chris laid Skyla down in their bed and stripped down before climbing in beside her. Skyla buried her face into his chest before mumbling something incoherently and breathing heavily to indicate that she was asleep. Chris wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

 _Flashback_

 _'Mr. Wesker when can I see my daddy?'_

 _Wesker smiled at the little girl_

 _'Your father wants you to keep up this training. As soon as you're done with training and are perfect, your daddy said you can come back home.'_

 _'Okay, Mr. Wesker.'_


	3. Walking

_The teenage girl swung at Wesker, but he knocked her down. 'Again!' She flipped up onto her feet and dogged the first attack he threw at her; she countered attempting the attack again but was thrown against a wall. 'You're pathetic! How are you supposed to ever be anything but a pathetic girl if you can't even fight back,' Wesker snarled._

A few months had passed since Piers had confessed that he had feelings for her. The mission the three of them were scheduled to go on wound up only being Piers and Skyla. Chris was held back due to his Captain duties, so it became a two-person mission. Skyla and Chris saw less and less of each other. She would bring him coffee or lunch, but that was the extent of her really seeing him. He would come home way after she had gone to bed and leave for work way before she woke up. Skyla's and Piers' friendship had grown back to almost back to what it was, although some was flirting every so often. She felt terrible, she knew her relationship with Chris was drifting but he wasn't doing anything to save it either, she felt like she was the only one putting any effort into the relationship. Skyla was sitting at her desk texting Claire with a smile on her face when Piers walked up with a smile on his face.

"What's that look about?" she asked

"I got them," he smiled broaden.

"You got the tickets?" She asked.

He nodded; she stood up and hugged him tightly.

"4 of them?" she asked confirming.

Piers rolled his eyes and nodded again.

"Let's tell him," she said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Piers stood and went to walk towards Chris' office, but Skyla grabbed his hand. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow watching her.

"Piggyback ride?" She asked with an innocent smile.

He frowned but turned his back so she could hop on.

"You're the best!" She said hopping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist; he grabbed her thighs and gripped them ensuring she didn't fall. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ew!" Piers replied wiping his cheek on his shoulder.

"You loved it, and you know it," she whispered in his ear causing him to shiver in response.

"Want me to drop you?" He asked with a smile playing across his lips.

They had been trying to get Claire to visit for weeks but couldn't manage because of everyone's schedule. However, Claire had finally managed to get some vacation time and Piers had managed to pull some strings and some last minute tickets and they had set up a big surprise for Chris so that Claire could come and spend a little bit of time, including a big dinner, going to an exclusive bar all in time for Claire's birthday. Piers made his way into Chris' office with Skyla smiling happily on his back.

"You two seem happy, what's up?" Chris sat back in his chair.

Skyla hopped down off Piers' back.

"We are all going out this weekend," she smiled.

Chris sighed and sat back over the paperwork and started filling out the paperwork.

"I can't, I have too much work to do," Chris replied.

"But..." Skyla started.

"You can't just drop stuff on me like this Skyla! You know this!" Chris yelled his eyes flashing angrily at her.

Her heart dropped to her stomach at the tone he used. She stared at him for a moment tears welling up in her eyes before nodding and turned and stormed out of the office slamming the door causing Piers to flinch. Piers stared at Chris in disbelief at how quickly he lost his temper with her. She had been working so hard on this surprise for him and had managed to work with the higher-ups to get his schedule cleared so he could have the weekend off and he wouldn't even hear her out. He shook his head and glared at him not saying anything and followed Skyla out. He was about to head to her desk before thought better on it and headed to the parking lot. Sure enough, as he walks out of HQ, her car was speeding out tires screeching and everything. He went to his desk and grabbed his keys for the company assigned vehicle and drove to the apartment. As he walked towards the apartment door, he heard something shatter. He carefully opened the door to see her back; she was sitting at the dining room table and coffee cup destroyed in front of the refrigerator.

"Sky?" He said quietly as he closed the front door.

She turned, and he could see her eyes were bloodshot and black streaks were running down her face. She turned away from him and got up walked towards her room.

"Don't shut me out," he said to her.

She stopped and stood there, laying her head on the door. He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms her waist.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Piers," she whispered.

He stiffened; he pulled her tighter to him.

"Don't make any rash decisions, you're angry and hurt." He whispered.

She turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her head, then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to lay down, there are leftovers from last night in the fridge," she said pulling away.

She walked into her room and shut the door quietly. Piers walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the coffee cup mess in front of the refrigerator. He was ready to drive back to HQ and punch Chris in the face.

Skyla woke up feeling confined. She looked around realizing she was in bed with Chris. She was still pretty angry at him for earlier. She carefully slid under his arm and slipped out of the room. She went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
She stared into coffee thinking about everything had been going on, between her and Chris, to her and Piers. She hated to admit, but when he kissed her outside of the coffee shop, he sparked some confusion in her, even that far back. She took a sip of her coffee closing her eyes. She looked back towards her room, and the room was still dark and closed. She glanced over at the clock to see it read 4:26. She sighed and berated herself internally. 

'You're with Chris, you and Chris set the date. You can't hurt him again,'

'But he is killing you.' She thought

'That's not an excuse,' she sighed.

She heard a noise and looked up and saw a light in Piers' room. She sat there for a moment hoping the light would turn off so it would deter her from walking towards his room and knocking. She sighed and walked over and knocked. Piers opened the door looking at her confused.

"Skyla...what are you doing awake?" He asked with a huskiness to voice due to sleep.

"Can we talk?" She asked

"Of course," he replied stepping aside to let her in.

She walks in and sits on his bed; he shuts the door, locking it. She stares at the door as he sits beside her.

"I have no idea know what the hell I am doing. Yesterday sparked a lot in me, I can't deal with his mood swings anymore, but I can't hurt either one of you. But I especially can't hurt you, Piers," she says looking at him.

"Skyla I thought we talked this out that night when I told you I had feelings for you. I just wanted you to know, I needed to get it off my chest. It was coming in-between our friendship. I wasn't trying to come between the two of you. I will get over it, I am a big boy,"

"Piers when you kissed me I felt something, electricity I guess you could say; jolt through me. So there is something there," She replied.

Piers stared at her taking in what she told him. He sighed and lied back on his bed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks her.

She lays down on her stomach beside him, they both look at each other; she scoots closer to him he puts his hand on her cheek giving her a half smirk.

She leans up and presses her lips gently against his. He groans quietly and uses the advantage he had and rolled them, so he is on top of her and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She runs her fingers through his hair battling back against his tongue. He pulls back slightly using his teeth to grasp her bottom lip, her eyes slide open to look at him her grey and staring into his hazel eyes. Piers' pulls back and stares at her, bringing his hand to her cheek and caressing it with his thumb.

"You have no idea how much I want this, but it's not right, and you know it," he says continuing to look into her eyes.

She closes her eyes, sighs, and nods but doesn't remove her hands from his hair.

"I don't want you to move, I don't want to get up and go back across that hall Piers," she replies looking into his eyes sadly.

"What are you trying to say?" he asks searching her eyes.

"I don't want to be with him anymore," she replied tears shining in her eyes.

"You love him, you have always loved him. Don't throw away what you have with Chris just because you think you might feel something for me," Piers replies hovering over her.

"I don't feel anything when I am with him Piers, I feel like I am hurting him more being with him. I don't think he is happy with me. Look at how he was yesterday at the office. That's how he was when…he told me he would never be like that again," she turns her head to the side looking at the wall.

"You know I will support you in anything you do, but think about this for a little bit. Make sure it's what you want," he replies.

There is some movement in the central part of the apartment. Piers raises up and pulls her into a sitting position.

"Sky?" Chris groggily calls out.

She sighs and looks to Piers, he nods to her, and she walks to his door and unlocks it. She slides out and looks at Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Everything okay?" he asks looking at her worriedly.

"Fine," she replies coldly.

She goes to walk past him; Chris gently grabs her wrist and looks into her eyes.

"Skyla," Chris looks her in the eye.

"What?" she asks monotonously.

He sighs and shakes his head letting her wrist go. She snorts and nods muttering under her breath walking towards their room slamming the door. Piers' sticks his head out the door and looks at Chris seeing what the commotion was all about.

"What was that all about?" Piers asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Chris replies.

Piers' opens the door and folds arms over his chest and glares at Chris.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why is she so pissed off at me at 6 in the morning after she came out of your room?" Chris replied.

"Really Chris?" Piers' stares at him and shakes his head, retreating into his room and shuts the door.

Chris runs his fingers through his hair and licks his lips, he then proceeds to turn back towards his room with Skyla and opens the door. She is sitting on the end of the bed with her head in hands. He walks over and sits beside her and looks at her.

"We can't keep going like this Chris," she said not looking at him.

Chris stares at her confused. "What are you saying?"

"Your back to snapping at me, we hardly ever see each other Chris," she replies looking up at him with tears running down her face.

"I've just been really stressed with work," he replied staring at her.

She gets up shaking her head, she walks towards the bathroom laughing, but it's not a good laugh, and he knows it.

"Work, work, work, we can't do this because of work, I have to work late Skyla, Don't wait up because I have lots of paperwork. I'm fucking sick of it, you're not even trying Chris! We haven't made any plans with the wedding in over a month; I've had to reschedule so many meetings with different planners. I am the only one making a fucking effort in the relationship Chris, and it's not right!" Skyla yelled at the end.

Chris stared at her not knowing what to say. She walks into the closet when he doesn't say anything and changes her clothes. When she comes out she's dressed with her a small overnight bag. She opens the door and stands at the bedroom door.

She slams something onto the dresser. "Claire is coming into town this weekend, and she will be here for a week. I hope you can make time for her at least." She walks outs of the room entirely and slams the door, walking to the front door opening it and slamming it harder causing Chris to wince as he stared at the item on the dresser; her engagement ring.

AN:

So it has been an extremely long time since I updated and I apologize! I have written, rewritten and then REWRITTEN this chapter lol. Many people have actually asked for the way this story has gone so let me know what you think. This will be my final fanfiction, school has just taken over so much of my life I can't keep writing, unfortunately. Not sure how many more chapters this story has left but bear with me!


End file.
